itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyssa Rykker
'''Alyssa Rikker '''is the only surviving child of Lord Willem Rykker, and his wife, Dyana. She is the current Lady of Duskendale and House Rykker. History Alyssa was born in 364 to Willem and Dyana Rykker. At the time, Willem had just gone to fight in the War of the Seven Banners, so she was four years old. From a young age, the Dun Fort’s maester and septas gave her a more cultured education. From the time she could speak, Alyssa was taught her courtesies, and not all of them in the Andal tongue. Her septa travelled Essos for a time and she learned several dialects of the Valyrian language. She found the Lysene version the most beautiful, and so she taught it to Alyssa. When she was older, Alyssa also learned to sing in the foreign language. She could sing in the common tongue as well, but she preferred Lyseni. When she was twelve, Alyssa discovered that she had a gift for painting. To help her, Willem hired a painting master from Lys to teach her the art. It also helped her with her language skills. It wasn’t long before Alyssa thought more highly of Lysene culture than anything on Westeros. It didn’t take long for Alyssa to become beloved by the smallfolk. House Rykker is a wealthy house, and she was charitable with the money, always making sure that the people of Duskendale were looked after. It also isn’t uncommon for her singing to draw crowds from the servants in the Dun Fort. With the recent Death of her father and the death of her brother, Alyssa is the new the Lady of Duskendale. Timeline * 364: Alyssa Rykker is born * 376: Alyssa’s Lysene art instructor is hired * 380 7th moon: Samwell Rykker dies * 380 8th moon: Willem Rykker is imprisoned in the Red Keep Recent Events 380 AC Following the incarceration of her father, Alyssa pledged her support to Aegor Targaryen. Family Tree * Joffery Rykker - 302-350 * -Joy Rykker nee Blount - 304-365 ** Elwood Rykker - 323-364 ** -Sarella Rykker nee Dayne - 58 *** Willem Rykker - 40 *** -Dyana Rykker nee Darkwood - 38 **** Harmond Rykker - 360-362 **** Gwin Rykker - 362-362 **** Alyssa Rykker - 16 **** Samwell Rykker - 369-380 *** Catelyn Darke nee Rykker - 37 *** -Lord Darke **** Brood of Children *** Edric Rykker - 34 *** -Elinor Rykker nee Rosby - 33 **** Ossifer Rykker - 11 **** Loras Rykker - 6 *** Harlan Rykker - 32 ** Alys Hogg nee Rykker - 52 ** -Lord Hogg *** Brood of Children ** Merisa Pyle nee Rykker - 50 ** -Lord Pyle *** Brood of Children -Married to a Rykker Household * Sarella Rykker nee Dayne - Grandmother- Beauty, Old Age * Dyana Rykker nee Darkwood - Mother - Beauty * Edric Rykker - Uncle, Castellan, Regent - Martially Adept * Edmund Darke - Master-at-arms - Leadership * Steffon Darkwood - Steward, Uncle - Acumen Category:House Rykker Category:Crownlander